Marshall's Birthday Present to Mary
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: It's Mary's birthday. Marshall decides to give her a present. But the Present was a little more then Mary would of thought." This was just something that came to mind. The story is better then the summery. Read and Review!


Hello my good friends of Fan-fiction. I'm gonna write a one shot here. It's just something that came to my mind one day. ^.^ Anyway, I don't own In Plain Sight, 'cause if I did, Mary and Marshall would already be together. xD. So, yeah, Read And Review!!!

Mary Shannon sat at her desk, doing paper work and scowling. She wasn't scowling just because of the paper work, though that was part of the reason; she was scowling because it was the worst day of the year. In her opinion anyways.

Marshall Mann was, too, doing paper work. But unlike Mary, Marshall wasn't scowling. His brown, flippy like hair hung down in front of his deep blue eyes slightly. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Hey, Mare, you know what today is?" Marshall asked, looking over at his partner with a smirk.

"Marshall, if you don't want to get shot today, I suggest you shut up." Mary threatened without even looking up.

"Aw, come on." Marshall said, standing up and moving to stand beside her. "You can't tell me there isn't something you like about today." He edged her on.

"Marshall…" Mary warned, looking up at her best friend with an annoyed look. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Just once?" He asked, looking down at her with his deep eyes.

Her jaw tightened and she shook her head sharply.

"Please?" Marshall whipped out the puppy dog eyes.

Mary snorted and returned to her paper work. A few strands of hair fell out of the blonde ponytail on the nape of her neck. "Marshall, you know just as well as I do that those damn puppy eyes are just going to get you smacked." She pointed out.

"H…" Marshall looked down at her with an amused look.

Her icy gaze snapped up to look at him.

"Ha…" He continued taking a couple of steps back.

Mary stood up and started toward him.

"Happy Birthday Mary!" He said, turning and running down the hall.

"You asshole!" She yelled, chasing after him swiftly.

After a couple of minutes of running and chasing, Stan ended up coming out of his office to shut up his inspectors. After he got them calmed down and working again, he retreated to his solitude.

Mary scowled down at her papers, more pissed off then ever now. Marshall was simply smiling, happy at his accomplishment.

"Mary," Marshall started, looking up at his angry partner. But, Mary silenced him by holding out her hand.

"Marshall, I swear to God that I _will _shoot you." She said in that deadly calm voice she had of hers.

"Mary, I'm sorry." He said, ignoring her threat.

She looked up at him with an angry stare.

"I hate you." She replied simply. Then she returned her gaze back to her paperwork.

Marshall stood up suddenly, going to stand behind Mary's chair.

"You know what, " He murmured into her ear.

She froze immediately, not looking up, though she had stopped writing. She refused to speak.

"You need to have a little fun." He continued, ignoring the silent treatment he was getting.

He spun her chair around suddenly so she was facing him.

"Marshall, what the hell are you doing!?" She snapped looking up at him with a mask of surprise on her face.

"Tonight, I'm going to treat you for your birthday." He said simply.

"Marshall," She tried to protest, but he put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't.

"No. You're not refusing. As soon as we get off, I'm taking you out to eat, alright?" He looked at her seriously, which earned him a glare in return.

She didn't want to go anywhere for her birthday. She didn't want to do _anything _for her birthday, let alone go out and eat. Though, it might be nice to get away from Brandi and Jinx for a while. But, still, she didn't want to go out to eat. Even if Marshall was inviting her and paying… Oh, wait… If Marshall was taking her out to eat, he sure of hell was paying. There was no way she was passing up free food. So, she answered his question with one of her own.

"Are you paying?"

Marshall smiled and patted her shoulder. "That's my girl." He murmured softly, going back to sit down at his desk.

They spent the rest of the day working in silence.

****After work****

"Hey, Mare, put your jacket on. We're going out."

Mary looked up at her partner and sighed.

_Free food, _She reminded herself inwardly.

Stan and Eleanor had already left for the night, so it was just Mary and Marshall. They had just finished up their paper work and Marshall was grinning like an idiot, happy that his plan was all falling into place.

"Alright." She finally sighed, shrugging on her brown leather jacket and following Marshall out the door.

She got into his car, leaving her screaming metal death trap in the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I was thinking I could cook for you, if you'd like." He said offhandedly.

"Wait, what?" She asked, looking over at him in shock. "You want to cook for me?"

"Yeah, kinda." He admitted without looking at her.

She thought about this a second. Never, not once in the three years they had been partners, had she passed up a chance for free food… or getting to go to Marshall's house. Marshall's house had always fascinated her. His place was a small two-bedroom house on the outskirts of town. Shelves lined the walls, filled with books, movies, records, and CDs of every genre. He had a killer entertainment system.

"Alright," She agreed. "But only on one condition."

"What?" He asked, looking over at her as he drove to his house.

"I'll only eat at your house if you make your secret spaghetti family recipe, and we get to watch a cheesy action film and laugh at the horrible effects." She looked over at him hopefully.

He chuckled as they turned into his driveway. "Alright Mary. Whatever you say."

While Marshall made the spaghetti, Mary leaned against the counter next to him and watched. They had both went more casual. Which meant that they had both taken off their jackets, Mary had let her hair down, and Marshall had unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of his shirt. They talked and laughed while Marshall cooked. It was so normal. So… relaxed. Like this sort of thing happened every single day. They teased, joked, and made casual talk.

Finally, after about an hour, it was done. Mary and Marshall made themselves plates, and went to go sit down on the couch. Marshall put in one of his older action films. They laughed hysterically at the horrible special affects and ate happily. When the movie was over, and they were done eating, they cleaned up the food, and Marshall started driving Mary home. It was silent most of the way there, considering Mary was struggling to stay awake.

They got to Mary's house and Marshall walked her up to the front door, almost as if they were teenagers on their first date.

Mary turned to him at the door. "Thank you, Marshall, for the wonderful birthday gift." She said, smiling at him happily.

Neither of them noticed Brandi and Jinx glancing out the window at them.

"Actually, Mare, that wasn't the present." He admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"It wasn't?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"That was only the… lead up to the gift." He said, capturing her gaze with his.

"Then what's the gift?" She asked blankly.

"This." He replied softly, wrapping one arm around her waist and pressing his lips against hers.

She froze immediately. She wasn't sure what to make of all this. So, she just went with her instincts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After a couple of minutes, they broke apart, Mary still slightly shocked.

"We'll talk in the morning." He said, brushing her cheek with his figure tips. "For now, you need to sleep."

And with that, he left and got into his car. He waited for her to get inside before taking off.

Mary didn't notice Brandi or Jinx frozen by the window. She numbly went into her room, and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into bed, and finally smiled. Mary Shannon fell asleep, dreaming about kissing Marshall again, as if they were in high school.

**I hope you guys liked it! Like I said, READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
